Somewhere I Belong
by Tangnabosss
Summary: Nothing can summarize it better than you fanfictioners actually reading it, deciding if it was worth your time or not hope you enjoy! 3 xox Tangnabosss


Somewhere I Belong

My name is Michael Colvak and I work under the NYPD (been doing that for 8 years now).

My boss seems to have taken an interest in this strawberry( approximately 23 year old) blond that lives right across the park.

Not a like or crush thing, my boss is a pig and so he hits on atleast 30girls a week, majority from his office; hires them and then fires them when they are no longer useful.

This blond does the same thing every morning; heads to the park to watch the kids play, pulls out her galaxy nexus phone along with her ``pocket rocket` candy.

She starts to lay down on the bench and tan, which I dont see why she even tries considering that she has already fair skin and if she hasn`t already gotten one from how many times shes layed down on that sick infected bench than she should quit while she`s ahead.

Yes you think im a creep but this is what im paid to do, to follow people that my boss, co-workers find suspicious, yet shes a beautiful young lady so I can(by what I can tell she`s quite naive) tell that theres nothing really wrong with her except my 45 year old boss trying to spy on her so he can just get in her pants. I find it amusing how she hasn`t the slighest clue of how i`ve been following her for the past 5 months

Even though im supposed to follow this girl, I dont come to this park just to watch her, infact this is the day I found my first girl, of course it wasn`t not a coincidence or anything.

I was supposed to survey her, so I followed her here to this very park and she was as beautiful as ever.

Long brown wavy hair, reached down the middle of her back, possibly lower, she had a couple of highlights done on the top, she wore this cute light blue jean jacket, with a pink frilly shirt, cute mini shirt( white, just enough to cover her ass) yet her light pink thong outlined the shape of it.

She had the most beautiful dark brown eyes, with bright blue neon shoes, she was curvy, valumpuous, sexy and tanned, had a butterfly clip in her hair to pin some of her `lion hair` back.

As I drift off in thought of my girl Belle Rodriguez, I didnt realize that I was staring at the other blond and that she was giving me a very stern look, thought my cover was blown so I got up from the bench, left casually( if I ran then I would look even more suspicious)

Called up my friend Roger Dre later on that day, told him what happened, trying to hear what he would of done in that situation, but I already knew the answer ahead of time , more of a wishful thinking that he would of said something different.

`` Aww Mikey, dont worry about, look all you gotta do is not go there for a couple days, take it easy and then next week start again``

`` then who`s gonna watch her? please dont let it be Chris, he`s a fucking wack job and could fuck up the whole case.``

`` Nahh i`d never let that loser do something as important as this, Gray and I will be on the watch for her, just take a leave for a couple days ight?`` *roger looks at his watch and sees that it`s 3;48 am* `` Yo Mikey, i would keep chatting with about this but umm.. it`s almost 4am, i`ll check up on you tomorrow ight?``

``Mikey, you there?``

``ight, dont check up on me, im not five, i`ll be fine`` *hangs up his cell leaving Dre on a broken line`*

*Mike stares up at the ceiling as he lays in bed, thinking about her.. lulls to sleep at the thought of her. In his dream;*  
he mutters `` what makes you so damn special, special.. oh how that word rings in my head constantly everyday.

Your not special, your a curse, a demon in disguise and your haunting me being merciless, toying with my emotion i mean fuck seriously why can`t you just fucking leave me alone!``

My eyes flicker wide open as I break into a cold sweat, look at the clock and its 6;40 am only. I go outside onto the back porch of my appartment for fresh air, sit on my chair, with my cold beer in my left hand.

I stared at my scar on my right arm for a long while, until I saw something pink in the corner of my eye. I look up and see the girl from the park, sitting on her porch smoking a joint in one hand, and drinking patron in the other hand. aerosmith was playing in the background. Her stereo on the table along with 3 lit candles pink,purple and red I think.

She caught me looking at her, so I turn away go inside the house, closing the door, shutting the blinds behind me.  
I go to sit on my chair and flip a couple of tv channels, hopefully to find something interesting, did this for atleast 10 minutes.

I drop my beer bottle on the floor, as its half empty and the glass shatters and spills on my new brown carpet.

As Im about pass out from exhaustion I smell something burning from outside, maybe thats just me or maybe its the strawberry blond smoking a joint outside and the smell is just so strong im hallucinating thinking my place is going on fire;but im too tired to do anything about it.

Then right behind me i hear 2 cellphones go off at the same time, one phone stops ringing, the other keeps going and going ringer even louder than before.. continues as if im in line up in wal-mart and this annoying baby starts throwing a tantrum and doesn't stop for five minutes straight.

The weird part isn't over, by now you think im just making shit up just to get a rise out of you because im older, but really im not.

What I am about to tell you is the absolute truth at it's finest; nothing transparent about it, by now my eyes are resting from my lids heavily drooping, lacking conciousness/ concentration.

Not only did two cellphones ring but i heard a familiar female voice pick up one of the phones and say exactly this;

"Hello, who is this?. Yes this is she, ..yes he's out like a light, must have had a long day at work. Well, Chris, i'll be sure to get him to call you first thing in the morning, alright ciao" *Phone clicks off as a sighing sound is made from the female.

she mutters, as she wipes the sweat on my cheek with something soft, probably a cloth " Ohhh Mike Mike Mike, what am I going to ever do with you? Hopefully you wont sleep in tomorrow and waste another valuable sunny day."

*Heh, she prays that I would sleep in and waste another day? I pray that I will be able to even wake up tomorrow if im not already burned alive by this masochistic, pyschologically wacked up female.

That is the only thing I remember thinking before I zonked out for the rest of the night/ day.

thanks for reading fanfictioners, let me know if it`s good and I will do the next chapter ?_? xox Tangnabosss 3

Preview of Chp2 (might not be exactly what I make the chapter)

I am having the worst dream ever, something I wish I could wake up from right now.

I'm seeing tubes going down my throat and put around my nose, I see, feel the pain of multiple needles being plunged in different parts of my body with a sensation of different cool, yet strange fluids running through my blood.

I hear talking amongst the people, they're must be about 5-9 people crouched around me with suringes, telling me that this is a message from hell and that I am going to get what I deserve.

Eight people throw me around and jab into me like savages, more or less wild animals while that other nurse seems to be very new, very timid and shocked by seeing the brutality of the 8 other surgeons and nurses.

The timid nurse mutters something like "Stop it, please, he doesn't deserve it. Please .. just stop" but nobody seems to have heard her because the only thing they care about, is getting each a piece outta me.

The lights in the room all shut off, one bulb in particular, shattered and the glass split on the ground, shattering into even smaller pieces. One large piece fell and scraped the male surgeons cheek as he had looked up at the dimmed lights before the shattered bulb, clearly not seeing it coming.

What do i mean by that you ask? well isn't it obvious, you treat a man poorly and so karma comes and makes your pathetic life even more miserable, its how life works really in the most simplistic, realistic way to explain possible.

The room starts to become a certain yellow color, the lights were being turned back on that fast? no I doubt that very much.

It becomes brighter and brighter and hands are tugging at my eye lids forcing them to open in the burning florescent lights. NO, NOOO! I wont give up I wont.

"Mike... Mike.. wake up.. mike..yo, lazy shit face wake yo ass up now, you got work now. wake up now fool. That's its Mike you give me no choice" I feel as if the force of gravity is becoming a little warped, as if i'm about to fall backwards, like my chair is about to tip me right over... wait.. wait.. no. no.. wait please, no stop it! Roger!

*...*

This probably wont be the start of chapter 2, but I thought I might run this buy you guys, hopefully you like it, advice, comments, personal messages would be fine.

any hate messages or comments will be removed/ reported, and you will be blocked from ever seeing my stories or my account. So please be fair, critical but civil

Thanks so much, xox Tangnabosss ;)


End file.
